Wojna Bestii/Część pierwsza
| Narracja=W trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=Toa, Predacony| Miejsce akcji=nieznana planeta| Autorzy=Werax| Długość=jeszcze nieznana| }} Upadek statków * KOSMOS, NIEZNANA PLANETA. Kosmos, wielka materia, która zostala utworzona przez wielkie Istoty. Nagle kosmos się zmienił, jakby przechodził przez pole. Wtedy z otchłani kosmosu wyłonił się statek Predaconów, a za nim statek Toa Superia. Statek Predaconów przypominał zwiększoną wersję trójzęba, a statek Toa zwiększoną wersję sztyletu. Nagle statek Predaconów zaczął strzelać w kierunku krążownika toa. Gdy strzelał, oba statki znajdowały się około miliona kio od pomarańczowo - brązowej planety. Kiedy kolejne salwy dział strzeliły w okręt Toa, jeden z członków atakowanego statku krzyknął: Wrogi statek w sektorze 7. Zawodzi system sterowania! - a potem powiedział: To śmieszne. To statek badawczy, a nie krążownik konsularno-bojowy. Przywódca Toa powiedział: Nie ma innego wyboru. I tak trzeba się podłączyć do sieci zarządzanej przez Ignitrona. Pole ochronne powoli znika! - zakomentował członek. Pełna moc dział plazmowych! - rozkazał lider. Tymczasem na statku Ignitrona jeden z żołnierzy powiadomił lidera - Ich tarcze zanikły. Czas ich porozrzucać. I to ma być zabawa? Zwykłe zamieszanie. Tak, wysunąć działa boczne - rozkazał przywódca. Gdy jego statek znalazł się obok statku Toa, strzelił kilka razy, a ostatni ostrzał spowodował, że statek Toa przechylił się w stronę planety. Rany, przebili ściany, a ochrona znikła! - krzyknął jeden z członków. Więc spadamy. - powiedział smętnie naukowiec, wyraźnie nie zaskoczony tym atakiem. Odpalić kapsuły hibernacyjne. Umieścimy je na orbicie. - rozkazał lider. Wtedy z tyłu statku wystrzeliły się kapsuły z zahibernowanymi wojownikami. Teraz OGNIA ZE WSZYSTKICH DZIAŁ PLAZMOWYCH! - krzyknął lider. Wtedy ze statku wystrzeliło parę promieni, które chybiły, ale jeden z nich walnął w statek Ignitrona. Teraz oba statki były w kursie na planetę. O żesz! - wrzasnął Ignitron i wtedy statki wchodziły w atmosferę. Gdy przebiły się przez nią, rozbiły się w różnych miejscach. Zamaskowanie * Raport o uszkodzeniach! - rozkazał lider. Wolałbyś tego nie słyszeć - odpowiedział naukowiec. No to świetnie - rzekł lider. Tymczasem statek Ignitrona rozbił się na niebezpiecznym obszarze - na cienkiej ziemi starej lawy. Komputer, czy wylądowalismy na właściwą planetę? - Zapytał Ignitron. Nie mozna stwierdzić. Mimo kursu, to nie jest cel naszej wyprawy. - powiedział komputer. Nieważne, powiedz, czy na tej planecie istnieją pokłady kamieni Energetisów - zapytał się lider. Są. - odpowiedział komputer i wyswietlił holograficzny obraz planety. Energetis był zaznaczony gdzieś w sektorze alfa x-c-4. Wreszcie. Dotarłem do planety mającej Energetisy - powiedział Ignitron i się uśmiechnął. Powiedziałbym, że nawet zbyt dużo. Liczba pokładów wychodzi po za skalę. Nasze formy nie są wstanie znieść takiej mocy. - powiedział komputer. Ignitron walnął ręką o swój panel. Więc czas, byśmy przybrali zdolności tutejszych stworzeń i ich charakterystyczny wygląd. - powiedział Ignitron. Jeden z członków Predaconów stojący przy panelu, śmiał się i powiedział: Aktywacja skanera. Wtedy z statku wyszło coś, co przypominało obrotowe ostrza. Nagle z końcówek ostrzy pojawił się czarny promień, który zataczał krąg po kręgu. Czarny promień przeszedł przez martwe ciała Kardasa, zmutowanego Rock Raptora i przez ciało nieznanego dinozauro-podobnego stworzenia. Promień ten dosięgnął także Nui-Ramę, Nui-Jagę i Fenrakka. * Tymczasem skaner Toa też skanował otoczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiś Rahi. Promień o kolorze światła przeszedł przez ziemnego Hikaki, Skalnego Szczura, skalnego Vako i Muakę. Poszukiwanie Rahi zostało zakończone, możesz wyjść z komory - powiedział lider. Członek wyprostował się - był biały, jego maska przypominała Akaku Nuva, a jego ręce były pazurami. Wrraauu, hej patrzcie, jestem pół-Toa, pół-Muaka - zawchwycił się Toa i przyjrzał się swemu odbiciu. Nieee, jestem Muatronem. - dokończył. Firerian, lider, który był w stanie reformatowania, westchnął i powiedział: Imponujące. Muatron się zdziwił i znowu zaryczał jak prawdziwy Muaka, po czym dodał: Imponujące? Raauu, Firerianie, to... jest... fantastyczne. - jeszcze raz spojrzał na odbicie i dokończył zdanie: Super. Wątpię. Ty i tak nigdy nie miałeś wyższych. Mów mi Szczurotronie - powiedział kolega. Nalezał do Toa Wiatrów, tyle, że w formie bestii miał tarczę ze skrzydeł i pazurki Szczura. Ach, tak? To może ci pokażę, jak segreguję części po Szczurku?! - zakpił Muatron i już prawie chciał dorwać Szczurotrona, ale nagle Storian zatrzymał Muatrona. Miał on brązowe ciało, srebrną zbroję i głowę Vako umieszczoną na lewym ramieniu. Uspokuj się, Muatronie. Ten świat należy dla takich jak ja. Dla nosorożców Vako. - powiedział. Ech, i co nam to da, hę? - zdziwił się Szczurotron. Nagle komora się otworzyła i z niej wyszedł Firerian, znany teraz jako Hikadon. Miał maskę Hau i pazury Hikaki. Możecie przestać? Przybraliśmy te formy Rahi, by stanowiły dla nas ochronę przeciw działaniom Energetisów. Jeśli zostaniemy w trybie Toa za długo, to ich moc spowoduje, że możemy zginąć. Trzeba sprawdzić, gdzie jesteśmy. - powiedział Hikadon. Odejście Predacona i rozpoznawalność * Tymczasem Predacony wyszły ze statku, by obejrzeć okolicę. Wystarczyło, by Raptotron wyszedł ze statku z Złotym Dyskiem i się wkurzył: Nie, nie, NIE!! Coś tu jest chyba nie tak! Wpadliśmy na jakąś kulę. Znów nas zawiodłeś Ignitronie. Miałeś okazję zmiażdzyć tych przeklętych Toa, ale rąbnąłeś nas na jakieś przeklęte pustkowie! I na co przyszła kradzież Złotego Dysku? Hm, palant! - ryknął Raptotron i rzucił z całej siły dyskiem w stronę statku. Nagle usłyszał kroki, Ignitrona, który przybrał forme ogromnego Rahi-dinozaura. Miał on głowę rahkshi, a tułów czarny, ze wtapiał się w cień. Proszę wybaczyć, ale... jak mnie nazwałeś? - powiedział spokojny lider. To, co słyszałeś! Jesteś palantem do ósmej potęgi! Przejmuję pałeczkę lidera. Raptotron, Terroryzacja! - wrzasnął Raptotron i wtedy zmienił sie w Predacona z dużym mieczem i maską Ciszy. O, daj sobie spokój, Raptotronie. Do walki jest niezbędna żądza zwycięstwa, tryumfu i wielkiej odwagi. Co nie, Nui-Jatronie? - odparł Ignitron i wtedy z cieni wyłonił się Nui-Jatron z szczypcami, w których był pocisk. Raptotron otworzył paszczę na znak przerażenia i wtedy Nui-Jatron wystrzelił pocisk, który posłał Raptotrona "samolotem w jedną stronę". Idiota. Zresztą, co za różnica, na jakiej planecie jesteśmy. Poszukiwaliśmy Energetisu, a tutaj jest cała chmara. Jest tutaj tak dużo, by wzmocniła mą armię. Teraz jedynie Toa Superia mogą mi przeszkodzić. Znajdźcie ich! A potem... rozgniećcie ich jak karaluchy. - rozkazał Ignitron i wtedy Nui-Jatron, Nui-Ratron, Fenratron i Dratron rozproszyli się w różnych kierunkach. * Tymczasem Toa Superia wyszli na zewnątrz. Ich statek był uszkodzony, a krajobraz był "bezroślinny". Szczurotron spojrzał na krajobraz i smętnie powiedział: Człowieku, wszystko to dla Złotego Dysku! Hikadon skanował okolicę, by znaleźć coś, co by dało ruszyć statek, ale na próżno. To był najbardziej cenny artefakt Techno-Nui, Szczurotronie. Miał zapisane lokalizacje największych źródeł Energetisów i co gorsza - historii, którą może zmienić. Nic dziwnego, że Ignitron wysłał Gravitiana i Ironriana, by go dorwać. - odpowiedział lider. Taa, Ussal by się uśmiał. Wiesz, chciałem być badaczem wysp i wszechświata! Przecież do licha nie zgłaszałem się do udziału w programie "Predacon Warriors", czy do "Decepticon Hunters"! Jesteś pewny z tym całym dowodzeniem? - zdziwił się Szczurotron. Pamiętaj o Gigantycznej Bitwie, Szczurotronie. Jeśli Predaconi zdobędą dosyć Energetisu, to wojna ponownie zagości naszą planetę! Nie możemy do tego dopuścić. Poza tym, chciałeś badać, no i jesteśmy tu – na nieznanej planecie. Czego jeszcze chcesz? Kilofa? - zakpił Hikadon. Cóż, nazwij mnie wybrednym, ale działający statek, to by było miłe. Gdybym był Onu-Technoranem, to bym rzucił walkę i zaczął pracować jak Rąbacz.. - powiedział Szczurotron. Patrzcie no! - krzyknął Muatron. Daleko, gdzie była roślinność biegła parka Muaki. Tak, są szybkie. Wybrałeś dobrą formę. - powiedział lider. To nazywasz szybkością. To popatrz na "''Rakietę Mroźnego Oddechu"! - powiedział Muatron i ruszym niczym błyskawica. Gdy był jakiś kilometr od statku, Szczurotron zapytał zawadiacko swego szefa: Więc, yy, czy to jest nasz pierwszy debiut w pracy? Stul pysk, Szczurku. - odpowiedział lider i wtedy Szczurotron wyprostował się na bacznośc, ale potem zmarkotniał. Starcie * Tymczasem Muatron pędził jak woatr i dogonił dwa Muaki. Hejka, jestem Muatron. - powiedział Superianin. Muaki postąpiły szybko - zwiększyły prędkość, zostawiając Toa Lodu daleko. Gdy Muatron prawie ich dogonił, to z drzewa wyłoniła się Nui-Rama. Ale ona wyglądała dziwnie - miała długie pazurki, większe skrzydła i co dziwne, tułów Ixaniana. Para Muaka rzuciła go swym spojrzeniem i dała nogę. O co wam chodzi, to tylko zwykła Nui-Rama. - powiedział Muatron, ale przyjżał się dokładnie tej osie i powiedział: Sądząc po ich zachowaniu, to nie jest naturalna forma życia. To oznacza tylko jedno. '''Istoty w ukryciu!' Muatron, SUPERIOZACJA!. Wtedy zmienił się w Toa, miał zwykłą wersję Akaku, dzierżył długie ostrze i srebrną zbroję. Wystrzelił parę pocisków w stronę Nui-Ramy, która unikała je jak wody. ''Zzzzzz, Nui-Ratron zaatakowany. Nui-Ratron przygotowuje się do ataku. Nui-Ratron, TERRORYZACJA!! - krzyknął Rahi i zmienił się w Ixaniana. Nosił zmutowaną Komau, posiadał pistolet i sprawiał wrażenie potężnego. Szczurotron zauważył wybuch i już chciał coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle Hikadon dosiadający Vakotrona porwał go na swój grzbiet i pobiegł w kierunku wybuchu. Gdy dotarł, to tam czekało stado Predaconów, którzy przybrali swe formy. Rozpoczęli walkę z Superianami i po paru minutach ich ciała zaczeły jakby, się niszczyć. Nie, jesteśmy zbyt blisko zbiorów energetisów.Predacony, odwrót! - krzyknął Ignitron i zmienili się z powrotem w Rahi. Tymczasem Toa Superia wracali z powrotem do swej bazy, ale jak zbliżali się do cienkiej podłogi biegnącej na drugi koniec urwiska, zatrzymali się. Okazało się, że drogę blokuje Gravitian...